


the things i hate about you

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, M/M, Mark Lee & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Siblings, Slow Burn, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: taeyong hates johnny suh.top student at uni in the same major who always gets the best grades despite partying every weekend.plays the piano too good that taeyong wants to rip his ears off whenever he listens to johnny play no matter how good the piece is.also, johnny is so tall and so... amazingly built that taeyong always wants to die when he finds himself salivating over johnny.but is it worth it to hate johnny, after all?
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

i hope you all enjoy this johnyong slow burn uni au!! its a little too long ajjksj but i hope u liked reading it as much as i liked writing it <3


	2. meet the suh-lee clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> history of mark lee and johnny suh's sibling life (this is barely a chapter its more of an introduction to their family? and johnny travelling to korea)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this au, 95, 96 and 97 line are all the same age !! all are born in 1998 here and 99 line are born in 2002, 00 line are born in 2003 here !!

mark and johnny were always close.

because johnny's biological parents decided to divorce 5 years into johnny's life, they both ended up with different people.

to be clear, johnnys parents had a one night stand, and because his mom was unstable and was in a really bad place at that time, his dad (chaebol heir) decided to marry her and give her an amazing life. partially to piss off his parents and the other part was because he felt guilty that the reason the amazing and beautiful woman had to suffer was because of him. so, 2 months into knowing each other, they got married. 

he was a great father. but him and her never actually loved each other, though they have a lot in common. they both mutually agreed to the divorce as they both found other people who they actually are interested in, but they stayed best friends. they told each other about their problems and johnny grew closer to his dad day by day.

johnnys mom married a guy with a 1 year old, his mom had passed away during childbirth. his name was lee minhyung, but when they moved to the US his name was changed to mark. he was a cute child who was calm and very rarely threw tantrums. he was innocent, always eating lollipops and reading books.

mark's father despised johnny's. he loved johnny and he loved myoryon but johnnys biological father was a big threat to him.

dont get him wrong, he's and amazing guy. works as a manager in one of new york's biggest hotels and always took care of mark, johnny and myoryon. but knowing that johnny's dad was still a big part of his family's life, it made him really despise him. and he was pretty obvious about it.

however, as the days passed by, johnny's dad didnt have the time to meet up with johnny as much, only texting and calling him. when johnny reached his last year of highschool, his parents and mark both attended his graduation and the party.

and boy, was it chaos.

"mr lee, you have to understand i've been extremely busy lately due to complications at the company. i cant see john everyday, you know?"

"yeah but you havent seen him at ALL for the past 7 months, jaewon. i mean, heck, im not the best father, but at least i dont ignore my child for almost a year because of 'complications at the company'. seriously, i dont know why johnny loves you so so much."

"he doesnt ignore me. i know hes busy and i have to accept the fact. also, if this is your way of making me like you, youre failing, madly. im 18, for God's sake, i think i can decide who i wanna like and who i dont." johnny says sternly and gets up from the dinner table and up to his room, face red from the anger running through his body and hands clenched into fists, digging into his palms tightly.

mark rushes behind him as mrs lee lets out a shaky sigh and rests her forehead on her hand. mr lee is obviously shocked and he tries to get up before mark stops him.

"its ok, dad. johnny doesnt like talking to anyone when he's mad." his dad hesitantly sits down before rubbing his hands over his face.

"i think i should go." mr suh says quietly, almost sadly.

"jaewon..." mrs lee gets up but mr suh sits her back down with a small smile. "its ok. hes right anyway." he glances at a frustrated mr lee. "i had fun today, woohyun. thank you." and with that he walks off.

mark knocks twice before entering johnnys bedroom. johnny was on the bed with his hands covering his eyes, little sobs escaping his lips.

mark takes a seat beside him and rubs his back comfortingly. johnny's head lands on mark's lap while tears escape his eyes.

"hyung, you know, dont listen to what my stupid dad says. he's just jealous someone loves your dad as much as you do. i know dad can be such an ass sometimes but i really really hate when he acts like this. considering your dad is definitely one of the best people ive ever met, my dad seriously isnt. seriously, hyung. i know he really struck a nerve there but my dad says stupid shit when hes jealous." even at 14, mark was wise. he knew the right words to say and what to do when someone's upset. he's more like a hyung to johnny sometimes, even.

"thanks, mark. i know its so stupid to cry about this but-"

"no hyung. its not stupid. heck, i cried when dad forgot my 12th birthday."

johnny looks up and squints his eyes. "but you were 12?"

mark shrugs. "age is just a number."

johnny laughs at that and mark lets out a giggle at johnny's changed behavior, all because of mark.

{ 3 months later, 3rd september 2016 }

mark was bawling his eyes out.

johnny would be leaving to korea and they were driving him to the airport. he got accepted into the best university in south korea, where he'd be staying with his dad and his family. he was excited, of course, but seeing mark crying his eyes out upset him. 

"mark, buddy, if youre gonna cry i'll just feel bad." johnny laid a hand on his shoulder. 

"good." mark looks taken back as johnny laughs at him. "what hyung?? is my pain and hurt funny to you???" his voice cracks and johnny giggles even harder, his shoulders hunching up.

"yes mark. it really is." johnny smiles one last time and goes to hug his mom, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"have fun in korea, sweetheart." his mom cups his face, kissing his nose.

"dae, eomma." he says in a korean accent, making his mom laugh at him.

"ma, its no fair!!! why cant i go to korea yet???" mark whines as he steps on the ground twice.

"mark, no offense, but you are complete shit at korean. i dont trust you enough to let you go yet." his mom pats his head.

"i'll learn korean!! watch me become fluent in a matter of days." he huffs out.

"yeah yeah, okay." she turns back to johnny, as if to tell him 'go on'. 

he goes towards mark and squeezes him. "dont miss me too much, mark."

mark hugs him tighter as he sobs, causing johnny to roll his eyes but smile.

after mark finally calms down, johnny walks away. he waves one last goodbye with a big smile on his face, making him shine.

new start with his dad, his best friend, his favourite person on earth??? life couldnt get better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> myoryon is johnnys mom's name but idk what his dad's name is or what mark's dad's name is asjkjds


	3. johnny sees taeyong for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he couldnt believe his eyes.
> 
> the most gorgeous person he's ever laid eyes on, with those doe eyes and beautifully sculpted face, it was just as if he came out of a dream.
> 
> he's also in the same major as johnny, so it's even better than johnny could ever imagine.
> 
> or is it?

johnny was dropped off at uni in a limousine. he had security guards in the car and all. it seemed like he was the most popular person here.

which he was.

the suh family - or seo, in hangul - were the richest (non-royal) family in all of asia. by all, they mean the middle east, south asia, east asia and even parts of russia. they were even known amongst asian-americans and even the royal families of some countries knew them.

when professors at the uni found out that THE seo youngho would be enrolling in korea university, they panicked. 

"what if he didnt like this university enough?"

"what if he told his family something bad about this university and they close it down??"

"what if he doesnt end up being as smart as we thought???"

"mrs park, he has a gpa of 4.5. please, he is a genius."

when johnny stepped out of the car, everyone's attention was on him. teachers, students, just people passing by. his black hair was slicked to the side, revealing his forehead, and he wore a white button up shirt tucked into his black jeans, highlighting his tall figure.

people started taking photos and videos of him as murmurs erupt. the moment he steps onto the campus, he looks up at the big building.

"wow. you werent kidding when you said it's fucking huge." he tucks his hands into his pockets, smiling brightly.

"language, youngho." the guard says teasingly, making johnny chuckle.

however, johnny realized that in the sea of people admiring him, only one didnt bother even sending him a glance.

johnny's smile faltered but his jaw dropped slightly. to say he was looking at the most gorgeous man - no, scratch that, person - he's ever seen was undeniably an understatement.

he was wearing a far too oversized white shirt with skinny jeans, his slightly long hair flying due to the winds. his hair was dyed, johnny noticed, a bright blonde-almost-white, and he wore glasses with a clear frame. (think of taeyong highway to heaven with glasses). he had a book in hand, open around the middle as he leaned against a wall. a small smile played on his face, growing bigger when he looked deeper into the book.

"youngho? helllooo, you there?" the guard waves a hand in front of johnnys face. johnny blinks hair and looks at the guard's hand as if it has offended him. 

when the guard looks to where johnny was ever so mesmerised, he saw the beautiful man. "ah, lee taeyong. he's in the same major as you, studies of medical sciences. gpa of 4.2, very bright kid. looks like you'll get along with him fine, no?"

johnny gulps. "hyung, im intimidated by him." he nervously says. its true, he really was intimidated by 'taeyong'. he looked too gorgeous and johnny was, needless to say, scared.

the guard laughs. "what's a 6'2 jacked man like you scared of from that guy? he's a mere 5'9 and is very skinny. what, you think he'll beat you in a fist fight?"

oh no, johnny was intimidated by his surreal beauty.

the guard rolls his eyes and pulls johnny by his arm to go toward the main office. "come on, big guy. you have to talk to the chancellor about everything."

as they walk to the chancellor's office, johnny doesnt notice the way taeyong's eyes harden when he looks at johnny. 

{during class}

johnny walks in a little late to the first class, making the entire class's attention onto him.

"so we- oh. hello there, mr suh. you're just in time for class, please take a seat." the teacher smiles at him so widely he thinks her mouth might've hurt. 

johnny looks up and realizes the only seat that wasnt taken was the one at the very top right corner. it wouldnt help his poor eyesight when the teacher would present something, but he walks there anyway.

on his way he passes taeyong, who stops writing whatever he was and just pauses at the feel of johnny's hand grazing the back of his chair, lightly touching his back. johnny doesnt realize its taeyong though, much to his dismay. 

taeyong sat in the 3rd row, the one right under the top row. he was 3 seats to johnny's right and 1 down. 

when johnny settled onto the seat with his books and everything he noticed taeyong. the very light blond hair growing below his ears. johnny slightly pouts at the fact they arent next to each other but he shakes the feeling off.

the lecture goes by smoothly, johnny was focused the entire time and when the professor gave him questions he didnt find difficulty in solving them. the teacher was impressed, and so was everyone else, considering the way he explained it he sounded smarter than their professor.

when the lecture ended, he noticed how quick taeyong went out of the room. he started following him out.

"hey! lee taeyong!" johnny waves his arm out as taeyong turns around, 3 books in his arms.

"hey um... we had... biochemistry together, um i'm jo-"

"johnny suh. or seo youngho. gpa of 4.5, top student amongst all high schools in chicago, your dad is a chaebol heir," he says rather disgustingly, "and youre in the richest family in all of asia. considered royalty by asians, especially koreans, chinese and japanese people. you dont have to introduce yourself." taeyong says in a monotone, almost like hes acting sarcastically impressed.

johnny blushes. do that many people know him?? 

"i... well yeah, but here i'm just johnny." he shoots the sweetest smile at taeyong.

taeyong chuckles heartlessly. " 'just johnny'? you act so surprised whenever someone mentions how rich you are, or how privileged you are, but you see, its true. stop this whole 'humble' act, its not cute. you're all the same anyway."

surprised at his sudden outburst, johnny furrows his eyebrows together. "i just wanted to see if you want to study together, i was impressed when you-"

"no. the answer is no and will always be no. goodbye, youngho." taeyong grips his books tighter as he goes into the library. johnny was still shocked and he stood alone, not knowing what to do.

"ah, i see you've met taeyong."

johnny turns around, finding an incredibly handsome man. he looked more handsome than beautiful, opposite of taeyong. he had deep dimples on the centre of his cheeks and his wavy brown locks rested on his forehead. (nct 127 friendship test outfit)

"yeah... is he always this..." johnny makes a little hand gesture.

the man chuckles. "yeah, well. his past with chaebols is bad. he hates me too. im jaehyun, jung jaehyun." he steps closer to johnny. "you can call me jay." he says this time in english.

"you speak english?" johnny replies.

"i lived in connecticut for 5 years. i still visit, though not so often." he replies and, johnny thinks, he sounds like a complete natural.

"by the way, may i ask of you to speak english with me as much as you can? we can still use honorifics, hyung, but i really wanna improve my english more." the striking man says in a happy, almost childish, tone. 

"yeah, of course." johnny smiles and jaehyun drags him to a place where most students go for their free period.

when they sit down they start getting to know each other, becoming more inseparable by the second. they decide on meeting up after uni to have lunch, and with a little convincing to his guard he allowed johnny and jaehyun to go to this nearby diner. 

they sit down on a table for 2, opposite each other in a private booth. they take coffee before their lunch. they talk about anything that comes up, literally.

"you mentioned being a chaebol earlier? or was that just a sympathetic statement to make me feel better?" johnny jokes around as he plays with his black noodles.

jaehyun laughs, a deep and heartful laugh. "no i was being serious. both of my parents were chaebol heirs, then the companies decided to come together when they married. i have one younger brother, his name's sungchan. he's... 14 in korean age. big fan of mark, by the way."

johnny chokes on his water. "...why would anyone be a fan of that guy??"

"he says he thinks hes an amazing rapper and dancer. thats mainly why, also he thinks he looks unique but pretty. i dont know, i think they'd get along well. does he come here often?"

johnny shakes his head. "we avoid coming here as much as we can. obviously, i came here for my dad. i missed him a lot and now i get to see him everyday, it's really cool. my parents divorced when i was 5 but theyre still really close. no grudges held or anything."

"i see i see. there's a dinner soon between chaebols, be there because im being forced to go." jaehyun says in a joking matter.

johnny chuckles. "it would be fun to see you there. we can sneak in some wine, too."

jaehyun agrees and smiles excitingly as he rambles about what happens in the 'chaebol dinners'.

"uh by the way, jaehyunnie, what do you mean by taeyong hates chaebols?" johnny awkwardly says.

"oh, its a long story, but we have time." jaehyun smiles. 

"so taeyong's family were actually chaebols, but they were involved in a car accident because another family sabotaged them. taeyong never actually liked the whole upper class life, but when he found out it was actually a chaebol who killed his dad and caused his mom to be paralysed from the waist down he despised it. his mom technically lives in the hospital know, so everyday straight after uni, he visits her." jaehyun lowers his voice as he spoke in a sad tone.

johnnys mouth drops. this is it? this is why taeyong hates every rich person in town? 

johnny had the sudden urge to talk to taeyong and make him like him. tell him that he's different no matter how corny it sounds. tell him he's willing to get to know him and willing to become closer.

but all those thoughts simmered down when he and jaehyun continued talking about... everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this was rusheddd hahaha


	4. taeyong shows up at the chaebol dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taeyong didnt know why he went there, but he somehow couldnt seem to stop himself. his mom had told him to go and for the first time in 4 years, he would be going to his first chaebol dinner. 
> 
> with johnny suh being there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres some making out towards the end pls skip if uncomfortable <3

taeyong walks into the hospital, small smile on his face as he greets the nurses and doctors with bows.

he walks into the room his mom's in. she was playing a game taeyong recommended to her - candy crush - and she was absolutely obsessed with it.

upon seeing her son walk in, she smiles. "oh, taeyong! look, i finally completed the 46th mission!"

he lets out a giggle. "you've been on the same level for 3 weeks, mama?" he sat down on the hospital bed next to his mom, facing her with his legs on the ground.

"come on, taeyongie, i dont have the brains for all of this. but anyway, how was uni? anyone... special?"

he rolls his eyes as his smile slightly turns into an annoyed smirk. "ma, if youre gonna ask me about youngho, do it."

she sighs. "so how is he?"

"smart kid." he shrugs. "4.5 gpa, surprisingly very humble about everything."

"honey, did you try becoming friends with him?"

"no. no way. i wont. ever."

"but come on, he might be your first real friend!"

"maaaa, please!"

"at least tell me if he's hot!"

taeyong flushes as his eyes widen. "eomma!"

"is he, lee taeyong?"

"yes yes, hes very hot!" he quickly responds then clasps a hand onto his mouth.

"awww, taeyongie has a crush!" his mom always teased him about everything, and although he loved her he really hated when she would be extra.

"mama, i literally met him not even 12 hours ago. drop it please, i wont try becoming friends with him. you know how they are, anyway." he says in a serious, almost sad, tone.

she smiles sadly and brings a hand up to brush his bleached locks behind his ears. "taeyong ssi, its been 4 years. not all the chaebols are like that, look at how we still are with the jungs!" taeyong rolls his eyes at that as he still dislikes jaehyun, "mrs jung visits me everyday and buys gifts for you, and jaehyun used to help you with calculus. plus, youngho's dad and i were really close in high school until he became a drop out. seriously, theyre really great people. maybe johnny isnt the bad guy you think he is." 

he leans into her touch. "ok. sure, i'll try. maybe i'll make small talk with him at the dinner in... 5 weeks."

his mom's eyes widen. "youre going to the dinner?"

he gives her a small smile and nods. "figured i should. plus, whats the worst thing that could happen?"

she gives a proud smile and squeals as she claps her hands. "wear your best tuxedo. please. dress to impress, am i right?" she points a finger at him.

"yeah... ok. i have time to find something new anyway."

"good." his mom smiles softly once again. they continue talking about topics that come up, before the clock hits 8pm and he had to go back to his dorm before they close at 9. 

{ 5 weeks later }

over the few weeks, jaehyun and johnny have been inseparable. always hanging out after school and during free periods, johnny learnt everything about jaehyun in a matter of weeks. he thinks he can even outline his body without looking at him.

the 'chaebol dinner' was tonight, friday, at 8pm. everyone was excited to meet johnny, so he made sure he looked his best.

his dark hair was a little longer now, so he brushed it to the side with a little gel. he wore a white button up shirt that was a little tight on his waist, a plain black tie, 'fancy' trousers and a tuxedo. he sprayed cologne and wore his shoes, walking out of his room to be met with his dad.

his dad eyes him up and down with a proud smile on his face. "when did you become this tall? i remember when you were the size of my leg." he says teasingly.

johnny laughs at that, his shoulders rising. "i played a lot of volleyball in chicago. i joined the team here as well, theyre pretty strong as well."

"yeah, tell me about it. your uncle coaches a rival team but he watched the tournament last year in awe. he loves when teams give his team a challenge, thinks ir strengthens them." his dad flashes a smile and before johnny can say anything, he takes him to their limousine. 

as they get in, johnny lets out a groan when his head bumped into the roof. his dad laughs at that and then asks him if hes okay.

"i wont ever get used to that." johnny replies, to which his dad pats his head before making small talk with him.

they arrive almost an hour and a half later, and johnny can see a lot of girls waiting in front of the building for him. he chuckles a little as they back away when johnnys bodyguard comes to open his door, and they scream. 

"YOUNGHO!!!! SARANGHAEYO!!!!" he hears at least 10 girls scream.

of course, johnny was nothing but a chaebol heir. what made all these people attracted to him was many things, some including :

\- his killer looks   
\- his amazing IQ  
\- his multiple talents, including dancing and singing  
\- speaking multiple languages  
\- being really, REALLY, tall

and now, he had the fame of an idol.

as he let one long leg out of the limousine, the 'fans' scream even harder. they kept on screaming stuff like "oppa!!" and johnny internally cringed.

he smiles as he waves at everyone, some of them trying their hardest to just touch johnny. he hurries up after his dad into the building - a hotel, johnny noticed - and the moment he got in he removed the mask.

he was visibly blushing and flustered. he wasnt used to this treatment in the US, sure a lot of people knew him but they werent *that* in love with him.

his dad chuckles. "you ever gonna get used to that?"

johnny shakes his head no and looks down smiling. his face was a bright red, taking over his cheeks and neck. 

he looks up as he stifles a giggle, then his shy smile falters as he looks up at the person he least expected here.

taeyong looked, needless to say, breathtaking. his formerly blonde hair was now been freshly dyed a shy pink, bangs slicked to the side and hair at the back still long and growing. he was wearing a white dress shirt, but the sleeves are tied mid elbow in a loose bow then it opens widely, similar to angel sleeves. his shirt was a little oversized but tucked into his *very* tight - johnny noticed - black pants, and shoes having semi-high heels. he was having a conversation with a fancy looking woman - long brown hair wrapped in a bun as she wore a short, thick strapped dark blue dress and a pearl necklace - as he clasped his hands together and smiled back at the woman.

after she walked away, his smile slowly dropped and his face was empty now. no bright smile, a small blush on his cheek; just a fallen expression as he looks at johnny.

they have a mere 5 seconds of eye contact before taeyong gulps, looks down and walks away hurriedly. johnnys dad looks at the direction of where his son's eyes were, and he managed to catch the back of lee taeyong.

"who was that?" he asked his son who was gazing into space, where taeyong last was.

"lee taeyong." he sighs out. shaking his head, he lowers his gaze as he clears his throat. "sorry, i just remembered some things he said and i... panicked. lets go, pa."

his dad looks at him worriedly. "you sure you okay, john?" 

johnny smiles now. a genuine, small and touched smile. " 'course, pops." he says his dads old nickname. "come on, or shall i say, kaja." he puts on a korean accent.

his dad laughs at that as they start walking towards the entrance. johnnys one button on his suit was hanging on for dear life, almost ripping when he stretched for a second.

"careful, boy. dont want you to rip the suit i got you. it's a limited edition stuart hughes." his dad scolds him teasingly, finger accusing him with a sly smile.

as they walk in, johnny realizes the room was huge. it was the size of a quarter of central park, johnny thought. maybe ever so slightly larger, but there were at least 50 tables scattered around with perhaps 10 seats around each one. everyone's attention was on the suh men. johnny stood straighter, his eyes nervous as a little smile plays on his face.

there were many beautiful women here. and even some handsome men, but they looked rather... mean.

johnnys eyes wandered around, looking for a certain pink haired, doe eyed boy, wearing a prince outfit.

he fails to find him, and his heart frowns. he notices some girls fixing themselves when they see he's there, whipping out their little mirrors and making sure their makeup looks good. a particular pink girl wearing a sparkly pink dress with kimono sleeves that reached her ankles, pink and sparkly too. her raven hair was tied into a low bun, 2 strands of hair framing her fair face. she looked pretty, she really did, but johnny was looking for taeyong in her.

johnny doesnt know why he thinks about taeyong so much. it surely couldnt be a crush, they barely know each other. but what he sure does know is that he wants taeyong's attention.

he also may want taeyong to be the first thing he sees in the morning, to be the reason taeyong smiles everyday, to be the first one taeyong turns to when he's upset. he wants to be able to call taeyong his; his love, his first and last, his muse.

but no, its not a crush. 

jaehyun doesnt believe johnny when he says its not a crush. every time they passed taeyong in the hallways, johnny would blush furiously and his confidence dissolves. he would be having a conversation with his volleyball teammates, then he would see the mullet haired boy and BOOM! he would lose his mind.

johnny realizes, maybe making a move on the pretty and delicate girl would be nice. plus, he noticed jaehyun at that table too, literally about to sleep. 

as he walks over there, the pretty girl's friends squeal at the way johnny stands infront of her. the one sitting between her and a sleeping jaehyun gets up hurriedly when johnny nods towards her.

johnny takes the empty seat. the pretty girl doesnt look at him, but johnny notices the shy smile that played on her face (imagine her as jung eun-chae). he also notices she stopped chewing on the truffle as her face became a deeper red, cheek slightly puffed out due to the truffle.

he rubs his hands on his lap, wiping off the sweat. then he decides to do something; whipping jaehyun with a napkin.

the pretty girl let out a little giggle, and johnny thought it was cute. not as pretty as taeyong's laugh, but it was still cute. 

her eyes didnt sparkle the same way taeyongs did when he smiled, and her giggle was quiet and shy whereas taeyong's eyes always shut from how hard he'd laugh. he'd sound like he's swallowing a laugh, his awkward "hahaha"s being loud but really pretty. just like him, he's pretty, no scratch that he's stunning-

johnny snaps out of it and scolds a whining jaehyun. "yah, if youre gonna sleep then dont come here in the first place."

"i came here because you practically dragged me here, wanting to see a certain someone!" jaehyun groans as he rubs his face with his hands.

pretty girl blushes harder, her friends 'ooo'ing at her. johnny looks at them with a small confused smile. oh - they thought the 'certain someone' was pretty girl. 

"jaehyun, go wash up before some ajumma sees you. she'd scold you for the entire night, go on." johnny motions to jaehyun. the girls giggle even more at that, quietly.

"fine." jaehyun semi-violently gets up as he tucks his chair into the table, his pissed eyes staring at johnny's as he sticks his tongue out playfully. johnny motions towards the entrance. "well, go on then, jae."

jaehyun walks lazily towards the bathroom, bumping into a waitress on the way to which he immediately apologized to.

after a few seconds of silence, pretty girl's friend speaks up. "im gonna go to... the bathroom as well. come with me, sooyoung?"

the other girl wearing a red dress - who johnny figured was sooyoung - nodded quickly and they both got up, squealing and jumping slightly.

johnnys the first to speak up. "so... whats your name?" he looks at her with a small grin on his face.

"areum. kim areum. youre... youngho, correct?" her voice is soft and quiet, different to taeyong's confident but quiet voice.

"yes thats me, but you can call me johnny." she smiles once again as she looks out, letting out a small happy huff. "areum, hm? it suits you well."

this time she laughs while covering her face. "im sorry, its just... i've never been called pretty by someone so... handsome."

johnny frowns a little. "i didnt call you pretty." her smile falls as her heart sinks. "youre gorgeous, areum." he tucks one of those strands behind her ear.

to that she blushes deeper. he keeps his hand on her neck, staring at her face. she really was a sight to look at, but something was missing. 

"so, areum. what university do you study in?"

"i, um, study privately. i have a teacher for every subject, its always been this way." she giggles a little.

"oh? may i ask why? is it the wealth?" he jokes around.

she laughs. "uh, partially? i guess. i just never got good grades when studying with other people, but when i did an exam at home when i was 8 i got 100%. so thats when they realized home schooling is a better option. now, im majoring in art. im an artist." areum says proudly.

johnny makes a sound of acknowledgement and nods. "you should show me one of your art pieces sometime," he winks and leans closer to her ear. "even though youre the best art."

she giggles, blushing so madly. "ah. i heard you got a 4.5gpa ? i always admired you, youngho, but that made me admire you even more." she looks at him with a smile, her flirting tactics working now.

"you admire me, huh?" he teasingly says as he brings an arm around her chair.

"yeah well, everyone does. youre tall, handsome, smart, such a kind person. who wouldnt?" she leans in a little closer to him.

after they finish their staring contest, a rushing jaehyun interrupts them by practically sprinting toward johnny. "im so sorry for disturbing you both but this is urgent. hyung, look at this." he whispers the last part lowly as he hands jaehyun a card, folded in 2.

johnny takes the card and opens it, blushing at what's written inside.

'meet me in the bathroom near the main hall. be there before 10:30 or i will leave.

\- taeyong'

johnny flicks his wrist to look at the time on his rolex. it was 10:23 now, so he had only a little bit of time to make it to taeyong.

he immediately gets up, the chair scraping the floor and ignoring areum's confused noises, walking with long strides toward the sign that says 'main hall'.

it was 10:27 when he entered the bathroom. he took a deep sigh as his heart beat faster than ever.

taeyong was standing in front of the sink, top buttons undone as he washes his pink hair and face. when he notices johnny, he looks at him through the mirror. his eyes had gone soft. sparkly and shining. he looked almost surprised to see johnny.

"you came." he says, voice quiet laced with a hint of nervousness.

"yeah. i wanted to see you." johnny slowly starts walking towards him, keeping a distance.

"i saw you looking for me, you know. youre not slick. i kinda feel bad for... whats her name, ara?" taeyong teases.

johnny scoffs. "areum. meaning beauty. what did you wanna talk about, taeyong?" he crosses his arms and leans into a wall.

taeyong smiles and lets out a breath. then he slowly starts making his way to johnny, the tip of their toes touching.

taeyong's collarbone was showing, driving johnny insane. he looked shiny, polished, like a pony. taeyong brings a hand up, the tip of his fingers touching johnnys cheek.

then he leans in to his ear. "i know you like me, john. stop trying to fool yourself into thinking you like areum, because you dont." he kisses johnnys ear lobe, his lips resting there after.

when taeyong looks back, he looks johnny in the eyes. "which is why im gonna do something to you this once and never again, so dont be greedy and ask for more."

taeyong slips off his shirt, revealing him in nothing. his slight abs were bare and his chest was shaven off clean. johnnys breath caught in his throat, now leaning back on the sink as taeyong undresses himself with the blush on his face the same colour as his hair.

when he's just in his underwear, johnny stares him up and down. surely, he's fucked guys before, but he's never seen someone as perfect in chicago.

"taeyong, baby, come here." the nickname makes taeyong flush as he takes strides slowly towards johnny, a small smirk on his face.

once he reaches johnny, he unbuttons the one button on his suit and johnny places his hands on his hips. he takes johnnys suit off, dropping it on the floor.

"taeyong, its a limited edition stuart hughes." he mocks his dad and smiles.

taeyong smiles as well. then his smile falls, grabbing the tie on johnny and twirling it around his fingers for a little. "i dont like you, but fuck youre so... attractive."

johnny ignores the first sentence, rubbing on taeyongs hips. "so what do you wanna do?"

taeyong pauses for a second before climbing on top of johnny. he plays with johnnys tie for a little before pulling him in for a short kiss.

when he pulls back, johnny was biting slightly on taeyongs bottom lip. taeyong goes in again, this time the kiss more passionate and deeper, and johnny tastes so intoxicating and addicting its hurting taeyong.

they end up making out for the next 20 something minutes, until they hear someone enter the bathroom and gasp at the sight.

"hyung, you've been here for so long i got worr- HOLY SHIT!" 

johnny and taeyong both turn to the voice, taeyong's eyes scared and johnny's are shy.

taeyong grabs onto johnnys shoulders as if he's afraid to go, burying his head into his shoulder to which johnny wraps his arm around taeyong's back to.

johnny motions for jaehyun to go out of the bathroom, making sure nobody comes in.

taeyong is sobbing. he's been through this before, and he is utterly embarrassed. johnnys afraid that if he does a wrong move he'll hurt taeyong even more, so for the moment being he lets taeyong cling on to him while he rubs his back.

taeyong pulls back a moment later, cupping johnnys face with his hands and looking all over his face. "you wont leave me john, right? youre not gonna leave me, right?"

johnny puts his hands on taeyong's, holding taeyong's hands against his cheek. "never, yongie. i know you dont like me much but im so... i dont know, i just want you in my life, ok?"

taeyong nods, kissing johnny slow and lovingly. he plays with the hair at the back of his neck, causing johnny to slightly chuckle at the ticklish feeling. 

when they finish kissing, johnny helps taeyong dress up, tying the annoying strings at the back of his now wrinkled shirt. he also ties taeyongs fancy shoes, and when johnny himself dresses up the shirt un-wrinkles by itself due to johnny's broadness.

taeyong helps johnny style his hair again with water and even ties johnnys tie, seeing the older boy struggling cutely. however, when taeyong was in the middle of tying the tie, johnny kissed him. a small kiss, on the lips, making taeyong flustered as he stops tying the tie. johnny chuckles, kissing taeyongs forehead before pulling him into a hug.

as they hug, johnnys head rests on taeyong's, finding comfort in the younger boy's bleached hair.

"johnny, whats your number?" he hears taeyong whisper against his chest.

"here, give me your phone." he quickly types away his number, naming himself "my love" and a red heart. upon seeing the corny name, taeyong tsks once before snatching his phone away, naming johnny "youngho".

johnny chuckles at that, looking into taeyong's eyes deeply before pecking him once more. "lets go back?"

taeyong nods, shy smile on his face. "you go first. i dont want areum waiting." he teases johnny nervously.

johnny chuckles. "i dont... i dont like her, yongie. i like you, i thought we made that clear."

"i dont like you." taeyong says, seriously. johnny stops chuckling but keeps the smile on his face and taeyong tastes a little bit of guilt on the tip of his tongue. "i mean, in that way. i dont have a crush on you or whatever."

"i know, yong. i know." johnny looks once more at him before walking out towards the room. taeyong balances on his heel a little bit, looking down at his shoes as he smiles, blushing a deep red.

he composes himself before walking out of the hotel, on the train straight to his apartment. he whips out his phone, texting johnny a quick "goodnight john, i had fun today with you."

today was definitely a good day. taeyong smiled to himself, sighing fondly as he leaned against the window.

what would happen after this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA THIS WAS SUCH A LONG CHAPTER SOBS


End file.
